


All Hail Earl Ingstad!

by LadyFangs



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFangs/pseuds/LadyFangs
Summary: What if "Earl Ingstad" came to the great hall instead of waiting in the woods?Ragnar gets his new ally, but it's not who he expects.





	All Hail Earl Ingstad!

**All Hail Earl Ingstad**

 

He is relaxing in his bath at home when Torstein comes inside.

“Earl Ragnar, Earl _Ingstad_ is here.”

Ragnar sits up, moving to the edge of the round tub.

“Well, where is he? Tell him to come in.”

Bjorn is seated at a nearby table, and Ragnar leans back in the water to wait.

When the door to the hall opens again, he stands up quickly, the water splashing off the sides of the bath. Bjorn stands up too, a look of shock on his face. His eyes dart from Earl Ingstad to his father and back, and with a smirk, he quickly makes himself scarce. 

 “Earl Ragnar, _this_ is Earl Ingstad,” Torstein says with a sly smile, before walking off and joining Bjorn outside.

“So, you are truly an Earl, now?” Ragnar says trying to cover from his initial surprise. He steps out of the tub.  

“Yes, we are equal now,” Earl Ingstad replies. Ragnar is still processing...appraising

“I am pleased to see you.” He says finally. 

Lagertha casts a long look down his body, and slowly back up. She blinks, a slow smile spreading across her face.

“Trust me, Ragnar…”she purrs, her voice low and seductive as she steps closer to him.

“I can tell.”

There’s a giant guffaw that interrupts his trance. And then another and he looks around him to see who is making the sound.

He comes to land on Bjorn and Torstein doubled over in laughter at the door. And then he looks down at himself, fully at attention.

Lagertha is looking at him, biting the side of her bottom lip and failing to suppress her smile. There is laughter in her eyes.

 “Don’t worry Ragnar,” she says. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

She leans over to kiss him on the cheek and whisper into his ear. “You’re still as impressive as ever,” she laughs as she walks out of the hall to join their son and Torstein outside in a hug.

He gets back in the bath and sinks down into the water, letting it cover his head. The gods are surely laughing at him too. His wife. An Earl. An Ally…

when will it end?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My humble effort to write something other than angst, and smut. :)


End file.
